A travers le temps
by Eridine
Summary: CROSS-Over : Smallville.CLEX / Merlin.MERTHUR : Lex acquière l'épée du légendaire Roi Arthur, lorsqu'il la montre à Clark, ce fut par une étincellante lumière aveuglante qu'apparut au milieu du manoir deux jeunes inconnus : Arthur et Merlin.
1. ATLT1

**Cross-over :** Smallville / Merlin

**Pairing :** Clark / Lex & Arthur / Merlin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient seulement. Imagination quand tu nous tiens^^'.

Juste une idée comme ça qui me trottait après avoir lu quelques fics, dernièrement sur Clark et Lex… donc un Grand merci à ces auteurs.

* * *

><p><strong>TITRE : A travers le temps.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE  1.**

Prologue : La rencontre

* * *

><p><strong>Forêt de Camelot.<strong>

Il y avait une lueur étincelante qui avait réussi à capturer le regard du prince et du jeune sorcier. Comme envouté, ils ne purent s'en détacher. Ils tendirent tous les deux, leurs mains sur cette lumière qui les appelaient. Au simple contacte de leurs doigts, ils furent tous deux projetaient dans un tourbillon où apparaissaient de multitude d'images puis, ce fut le trou noir.

.

**Juin 2006 . Smallville**

Clark fixait Lex d'un œil interrogateur. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il trouvait de merveilleux en cet étrange objet : une épée.

''— Pas n'importe laquelle ! S'était écrié son ami. C'est celle du roi Arthur ! Je t'assure, j'en ai rêvé depuis mon tout jeune âge…et là… presque les larmes aux yeux, heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition…

Je la tiens entre mes mains… Tu y crois ! Regarde, il y a même le blason du Pendragon !" Dit-il en montrant du doigt l'insigne de l'ancien roi.

— Arrête de faire l'enfant, murmura le brun.

— Clark ! Reprit gaiement Lex, C'est l'arme d'AR-THUR ! Tu ne sens pas cette magie qui l'entoure ?

Clark dut se retenir de rire, mais voir ainsi son ami, le rendait aussi heureux. Combien de fois dans ses yeux avait-il vu cette lueur de joie ? Très peu, se disait-il… Combien de fois avait-il son masque Luthorien ? Trop souvent, pensa-t-il… Lex caressa la pointe de l'épée et invita son jeune ami à la contempler. Clark sourit puis, subitement, la lame renvoya une étincelante lumière.

Lex fut lui-même emporté par cette attirance. Tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de la lâcher du regard, tellement qu'elle les attirait. Lex posa sa main sur celle de Clark, qui ce dernier tressaillit à son contact, et l'amena à la toucher. Le fermier sentit une étrange vibration… Dans sa tête, pleine d'image… de couleur. L'épée légendaire fit étinceler la pièce de telle manière qu'ils furent tous deux projetés en arrière.

Même Clark ne put contrôler sa chute contre un mur, formant ainsi un énorme trou… Seul le brun était conscient quand il vit devant lui apparaitre deux jeunes inconnus, inconscient. Il s'approcha d'eux et les détailla silencieusement. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas des Kriptoniens évadés, ni des extraterrestres… Ce n'était que deux jeunes humains drôlement vêtu, l'un portant une ridicule tunique en maille et l'autre de simple vêtement. Puis il fut attiré par le dessin coloré du jeune blond. Il souleva légèrement la main de ce dernier, qui recouvrait sa poitrine et quand il l'aperçut… Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra… Comment était-ce possible ?

Soucieux de l'état de son ami, Clark le secoua doucement mais il restait inconscient, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le second passager se réveillait lentement. Ce dernier se leva douloureusement, portant à sa tête sa main tremblante.

— Aïe… Comme j'ai mal… que s'est-il passé ? …

Le jeune inconnu sentit une paire d'yeux pesée sur lui. Tournant rapidement la tête, il distingua le jeune homme, non loin de lui. Surpris à la fois par l'endroit d'où il se tenait et à la fois par sa façon d'être accoutré, il eut un petit passage de frayeur mais, dans les yeux émeraude, il ne vit aucune menace. La seule chose qu'il put prononcer :

— Arthur, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur son prince.

Clark, quant à lui, était pétrifié. Il avait déduit que si le blond était le roi Arthur, l'autre devait être …Merlin. Un instant, il crut qu'il rêvait, mais quand il entendit le murmure du nom par le jeune homme, il réalisa que tout était réel. Il soupira de malaise.

— Il n'a rien si ça peut te rassurer. Mon ami est dans le même état… avait-il dit en dirigeant son regard sur Lex, allongé sur le canapé.

Il vit le jeune homme vérifiait ses dires auprès du blond puis il s'avança doucement et légèrement tendu vers son interlocuteur.

— Je suis Merlin, chuchota-t-il.

Clark sourit légèrement en se disant que si Lex avait été conscient, il serait devenu fou.

— Clark… Clark Kent.

Arthur était endormi sur le second canapé pendant que Merlin faisait connaissance avec son nouvel ami. Tous deux comprirent que leur déplacement temporel était dû à l'épée, que bien sûr, avait créé le jeune sorcier. Aucun des deux n'avait dévoilé leur secret… L'un était vraiment sorcier, parce que Clark n'y croyait pas et l'autre était un extraterrestre détenant une force surhumaine parce qu'il savait qu'il effrayerait son invité… venant d'un temps… lointain. Comme aucun des deux ne se réveillaient, ils discutèrent chacun de leurs amis respectifs. Ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'ils s'entendraient très bien.

Au moment où Clark avait décidé de faire visiter le manoir de son ami au jeune sorcier, Lex se tortillait de douleur de tout le corps. Tentant de se lever, il tomba littéralement au sol, tapant de ses genoux. Au même instant le blond, surpris par le bruit, sur le second canapé releva la tête qui le faisait souffrir. Cette lumière lui avait donné une migraine affreuse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs secondes avant de s'habituer à cette étrange lumière que diffusait le plafond. De là où il était, il découvrit le corps allongé au sol d'un jeune homme… sans le moindre cheveu sur la tête. Ce dernier se leva difficilement et se tenant à genoux, il fixa Arthur.

Lex ne savait plus où il en était, quand il releva son regard, il tomba nez à nez devant un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus. Puis, le détaillant, il lui semblait le connaitre mais il ne savait plus d'où il aurait pu le rencontrer. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de se diriger sur la poitrine du jeune homme, lorsqu'il vit le blason. Intrigué, le jeune blond se redressa de tout son corps et lui dit :

— Arthur… Je suis Arthur Pendragon.

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer son nom que le jeune homme tourna des yeux avant de s'évanouir.

— Lex ! Cria Clark en se dirigeant sur lui.

— Arthur ! S'écria à son tour Merlin.

— Merlin… put seulement murmurer le blond.

Le jeune sorcier voyait dans les yeux du prince une lueur de frayeur.

— Vous ne craignez rien, sir… répondit le sorcier.

Clark retourna la tête et répéta les derniers mots comme pour lui-même.

— Sir ?

Merlin regardait la scène entre son nouvel ami et son prince. La manière dont Clark tenait son ami, Lex comme il le nommait, lui montrait combien il tenait à lui. On ne tient jamais la main à un homme, surtout à leur âge, on était trop vieux pour cela, pensait-il. Et dans son regard, il lisait une infinie douceur…

— Oui, c'est ainsi que je l'appelle… dit-il en contemplant la tête de son nouvel ami.

—Tu n'as pas à te justifier Merlin, dit le prince d'un ton qu'il voulut serein en posant sa main sur ce dernier.

Il soupira et demanda :

— Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

— Vous êtes en 2006, à Smallville, aux états Unis et dans le manoir de mon Lex, s'enquit-il de répondre froidement à cet homme… Et je m'appelle Clark.

Devant le regard médusé du blond, Clark fut satisfait de son effet de surprise, faisant dévoiler son sourire.

**.**

**Anath**

**.**


	2. ATLT2

**Chapitre 2 /** Dure réveil.

* * *

><p>Merlin et Arthur s'éloignèrent un peu de Clark, le laissant un peu seul avec son ami et bien évidement, pour qu'ils puissent juger, eux-mêmes, de la situation.<p>

— Arthur… murmura le jeune sorcier, inquiet par son regard.

— Hum… avait-il seulement su dire…

— Nous sommes loin de chez nous et je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait pour arriver ici… enfin à cette époque… dit Merlin en le fixant puis en jetant un regard tout autour de lui.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'héritier de Camelot. Il voyait combien il essayait de se ressaisir, mais tout comme lui, il était effrayé.

— C'est de la sorcellerie…

— …

Merlin baissa la tête même s'il n'était pas en cause, mais le fait était qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils leur arrivaient des problèmes ? Merlin savait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le défendre… mais à cet instant, il ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant le ramener là où ils en étaient… Lentement, sa poitrine lui faisait souffrir…cette douleur d'être impuissant. Et puis qu'avait-il fait pour que ce soit l'épée qui les mena, là où ils en étaient ? Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, si douce et si chaude…

— Je suis là Merlin et je ne te laisserais jamais… comme toi aussi tu le ferais.

Sur le visage princier un sourire vint se dessiner, ce qui lui redonna un peu de joie.

— Oh, mais je ne suis pas inquiet du tout, Sir, dit-il avec une moue sur son sourire…

Et puis si vous m'aviez écouté ce matin-là, nous n'en serions pas là… finit-il par dire en jetant un regard noir sur le blond.

Outré par sa réponse peu convenable, surtout que le prince y avait mis une pointe d'amitié, il répondit :

— Tu ne vas pas commencer Mer-Lin ! J'avais envie de sortir et je n'avais que toi pour me supp…me suivre…

.

Clark qui avait tout entendu, comprit que le blond n'était pas si désagréable que ça… il portait un masque, tout comme Lex. Il voyait par ces gestes, une amitié entre eux, que seules les personnes extérieures pouvaient entrevoir. Bien que leur rencontre fût un peu brutal, il devait avouer que le futur roi de Camelot avait de la sympathie envers son valet… Bien que cette situation lui paraissait absurde pour un sorcier, même s'il ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il en était un, chose que ne pouvait vraiment admettre Clark.

Il contempla à nouveau son ami endormi. Soudain il s'empourpra en se rappelant avoir dit à ce dernier qu'ils étaient dans la demeure de SON Lex… Clark vit son ami bougeait et quand il réussit à se lever, Lex regarda ce dernier à ses côtés.

— J'ai rêvé où… il chercha du regard celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il aperçut le jeune homme blond qui se tenait tout près d'un autre jeune homme.

Il respira fortement et fixant Clark, son ami lui dit :

— C'est bien qui tu crois… mais il ne ressemble pas du tout à l'image que tu m'as montrée dans ton livre… répondit-il à son regard. Et puis, il est bien mieux en vrai… d'ailleurs il te ressemble un peu…

Lex lui jeta un coussin sur le visage, que son ami rattrapa rapidement avant de le lui renvoyer. Tous deux rirent, lorsque les deux jeunes inconnus s'approchèrent.

Le blond commença, en regardant le chauve :

— Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… je n'avais pas conscience de la situation mais mon ami et le vôtre m'ont expliqué…

Lex se leva à leur hauteur et il regardait maintenant le brun qui l'accompagnait. Son regard devint soudainement brillant et s'écria, passant de celui-ci à son ami Clark :

— Non… c'est…C'est… il mit sa main sur sa bouche, trop heureux de découvrir cette personne… C'est Merlin l'ench…

Clark lui enfonça sa main encore plus profondément sur sa bouche pour éviter de dire le reste de sa réponse. " Arthur n'est pas encore roi et il ne sait pas pour Merlin" lui souffla-t-il en s'éloignant des deux jeunes. Pendant ce temps, Merlin se pencha un peu sur son prince et lui dit :

— Ils sont bizarres les gens de cette époque…

Le blond haussa seulement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire sur son valet… Il savait que ce dernier lui cachait bien quelque chose… Et puis tant qu'il était dans le futur… alors, le prince se disait qu'il trouverait lui-même la réponse.

— Bon ! Commença Lex en se tapant dans les mains, il est presque temps d'aller manger et dormir… je propose tout d'abord à nos invités d'aller se doucher puis je vais vous passer des vêtements convenables…

.

Arthur n'avait rien compris au fonctionnement de la douche. Il posa un pied sur la baignoire qui lui paraissait bien petite pour s'y assoir. Le blond tourna la première poignée d'une couleur rouge. Il s'avança et ce fut dans un cri que Merlin, qui n'était jamais loin, vint à sa rescousse.

— Tournez aussi l'autre poignée, ainsi l'eau sera tiède et à votre convenance, avait-il dit en entrant.

Il souleva soudainement son regard sur le corps dénudé de son prince. Il déglutit difficilement à cette vue si… magnifique à ses yeux… et s'en alla aussi vite. Il avait toujours aidé lors de ses bains, mais debout, le corps ferme sous la buée du jet d'eau, il avait trouvé incroyablement beau. Il se secoua la tête pour effacer cette étrange image. L'attendant devant la porte, il aperçut son nouvel ami Clark.

— Alors cette douche, Merlin ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire.

— Bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête… Ce n'est pas le cas pour Sir.

Le jeune homme en face de lui le fixa un instant et osa lui demander :

— Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi ? Ici vous n'êtes plus sur son territoire… enfin je veux dire sur son royaume ?

— Il n'en reste pas moins mon maitre, le prince sur qui je dois veiller… murmura-t-il.

— Oui mais ici, il est tout simplement un jeune homme … tout comme toi et moi, il te doit quand même du respect, après tout ce qui te reproche…

Merlin le dévisagea, sous entendant qu'il les avait espionnés.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

— Bien que nous ne soyons pas du même rang, ni du même monde, il est et restera celui sur qui mon dévouement reste entier et intact, reprit-il avec plus de défense.

— Je ne contredis pas ce que tu me confies… mais, tu devrais un peu te relâcher… vous ne risquez rien ici.

Merlin était hypnotisé par son sourire, il avait une manière de faire, qui le subjugua.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment lu l'histoire… mais vous êtes, ce qui représente beaucoup dans la vie de Lex. Il aime ces histoires d'une autre époque… finit-il par dire en soufflant.

Clark le quitta, lui rappelant qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à table.

.

**Le soir :**

Dans la cuisine où Lex s'affairait à finir de réchauffer les plats, il discutait avec Clark.

— Tu y crois ! Arthur et Merlin sous mon toit ! Je suis le plus heureux !

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait Lex, il le voyait comme un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël : il était hystérique.

— Écoute Lex, ils sont aussi perturbés l'un que l'autre.

— Tu m'étonnes, moi si je devais me retrouver dans leur monde, je serais tout aussi perdu… j'avoue que j'aime bien mon petit confort… Tu t'imagines vivre sans l'eau courante, sans électricité…, dit-il en fixant son ami.

— Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais surtout te parler… Là, ils en sont au point où Arthur ne sait rien sur Merlin…

En disant cela, Lex resta perplexe. Il était vrai que dans ses livres, il n'avait rien lu sur leur jeunesse… il savait seulement que Merlin était son puissant sorcier, ami loyal et fidèle… Jetant un regard amusé sur Clark, il pouvait aussi dire qu'il avait un peu de Merlin, mystérieux et fidèle…

.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se sauvaient mutuellement, et puis surtout il était le seul qu'il le laissait entrer chez lui… quelques soit l'heure, et de cette amitié que jamais il n'aurait imaginée, il en était tout simplement content. Et puis comme ils étaient présents, autant qu'il en profite pour mieux les connaitre.

— Oui, tu as raison, je ne ferais plus d'allusion dessus… Reprenant son sourire, je suis le plus heureux, c'est plus fort que moi. ..

Gracieusement, il s'avança vers Clark, qui affichait toujours ce sourire à le faire tomber, il lui posa ses deux mains sur son torse et tira sur son tee-shirt bleu :

— Dis-moi que je ne rêve toujours pas… j'ai l'impression que tout n'est qu'un rêve… que tout va s'arrêter…

Ebahi par son geste, voire même étonné par sa manière de le faire, il l'empoigna ses deux mains :

— Non Lex, tu ne rêves pas… réussit-il à dire sans trembler.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Lex ne sut vraiment ce que son brun pensait, mais il y avait cette lueur… impénétrable comme à son habitude… Il perdit légèrement de sa joie… qui ne fut de courte durée puisque allant dans la salle à manger, il vit ses deux invités.

— Vous voilà ! s'exclama Lex en les voyant tous deux vêtu d'un de ces pyjamas du soir. On va enfin passer à table… Ça va que ma cuisinière avait déjà tout préparé, et surtout assez pour quatre personnes…

.

Les deux arrivants s'installèrent et vit Lex les servir. Durant le repas, personne n'osait parler, comme si les mets étaient devenus succulents d'un seul coup de baguette. Lorsque la fin arriva, Clark se leva et fixant sa montre :

— Lex, je suis désolé mais mes parents vont s'inquiété s'il ne me voit pas rentrer.

— Bon, je me charge de nos invités… dit-il en les fixant le blond et son ami. On se voit demain.

Clark sentait tout de même une pointe d'anxiété dans ses paroles.

— Oui Lex, je serais là.

Sur ce, il lui serra la main et fit signe aux deux autres qu'ils se verront le lendemain. Une fois partie, Lex leur indiqua leur chambre, au premier étage. Les deux pièces se communiquaient entre elles. Arthur le remercia une dernière fois puis Merlin le suivit. Ce dernier avant de rentrer dans la chambre, regardait Lex partir dans sa chambre.

**.**

**à suivre Anath63...**

**.**


	3. ATLT3

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3 /** Première nuit.

* * *

><p>Il avait du mal à s'endormir. Dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, il n'y arrivait pas. Il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, un orage craqua au dehors, faisant sursauter le prince. N'y tenant plus, il se faufila dans la chambre voisine où dormait paisiblement son valet. En pénétrant dans la pièce, sous l'effet des éclairs, il entrevoyait son ami dans un sommeil paisible. Il avait honte d'agir comme un enfant, mais en ce lieu si diffèrent et si loin de son époque, il n'avait que Merlin sur qui se tournait.<p>

.

Alors à pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit du brun et souleva avec délicatesse les draps froissés pour s'y caler doucement. Confortablement installé au côté de son ami, il sursauta à nouveau au bruit d'un éclair plus puissant que le précèdent. Il vit Merlin se tournait sur lui, dirigeant son visage face au sien. Il crut s'arrêter de respirer, de peur de se faire découvrir si faible. Il retint son souffle, Merlin venait d'ouvrir ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

— Que faites-vous là Arthur ? avait-il dit encore endormi.

Le ciel tonna encore une fois de plus. Le blond tenait à poing fermé les draps, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du brun qui posa sa main sur le visage de son maitre.

— Vous pouvez dormir tranquillement, je veillerai toujours sur vous… dit-il avant de s'endormir encore plus profondément tout en le rapprochant de son torse.

Comme un sort, Arthur s'en allait rejoindre le pays des songes… Il y voyait son valet, tout sourire qui lui parlait. Il semblait si réel, qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il toujours cette étrange sensation que son valet lui permettait de voir la vie encore plus belle ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il toujours le garder près de lui, malgré ses maladresses ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il rassuré lorsqu'il le savait à ses côtés ?

Bien sûr, devant les autres et surtout devant Merlin, il répondait toujours froidement, ne laissant jamais paraître ses émotions… bien que parfois, il le laissait voir… pour qu'il comprenne que malgré son rang, Merlin était et restera son ami. Il était bien dans ce lit, aux côtés de celui qui faisait que sa vie était moins lourde à porter.

.

Dans une chambre, non loin d'eux, le maitre des lieux n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir à cause de ce maudit orage. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix rassurante de son ami… Jetant un regard sur le réveil, il y lut qu'il était que vingt-trois heures et demie. Il prit son portable et décida d'appeler Clark sur le sien. Ce dernier décrocha à la première sonnerie.

— Lex ?

— Tu es un rapide… avait-il répondu, rassuré par la voix.

— J'ai entendu l'orage… alors je savais que tu allais surement me téléphoner… j'ai attendu…

Lex pouvait sentir le sourire de son ami ce qui le fit sourire.

— Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

— Tu sais, le nombre de fois où c'est moi qui te le demande en venant te voir à l'improviste… Quand je sais que tu es occupé… par tes papiers plus importants que moi…

Il entendit un soupir.

— Non Lex, tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

Il y eut un silence avant que Clark ne reprenne :

— Alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle…

— Oui je sais… mais tu as surement envie de parler…

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Oui… tu en penses quoi de Merlin et d'Arthur ?

— J'aime bien Merlin… par contre Arthur… Je le trouve dur envers son ami, encore faut-il qu'il le soit… avait dit Clark.

— Tu trouves ? Moi je les ai laissés et il me semblait bien s'entendre.

— Je me fais peut-être des idées…

— Demain matin tu passes ? S'enquit Lex.

— Oui Lex… répondit joyeusement son ami.

— On fera plus ample connaissance avec eux.

Un autre silence apparut entre eux. Lex se demandait ce que pouvait penser son ami de ses réactions d'enfant.

— Lex ?

— Oui, je suis toujours là…

— Dis-moi…est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Métropolis Mercredi ? Je dois récupérer mon dossier d'inscription pour l'université et en même temps, j'ai promis à ma mère de lui prendre une boîte de chocolats de chez Line… elle en raffole.

— Bien sûr, Clark… Je vais te laisser, on se voit demain matin.

— Ok, bonne nuit Lex.

— Bonne nuit Clark.

Il raccrocha, content de sa conversation. Il n'en revenait pas que son ami allait entrer à l'université… Ainsi ils pourront se voir plus souvent à Métropolis. D'ailleurs, il se rappela que bientôt il fêterait ses dix-huit ans. Il s'endormit tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir.

.

**Matin.**

Il y avait un poids sur son torse. Les yeux encore fermés, il tata de sa main gauche l'objet qui lui bloquait sa respiration depuis quelques minutes. Il put discerner des cheveux sous ses doigts… Curieux, il ouvrit subitement les yeux bien éveillés et vit une tête blonde. Son cœur se mit à jouer les troubadours… Arthur était dans son lit. Il réfléchit sans se souvenir de ce qui l'avait poussé à le rejoindre. Rien. Il se dégagea des draps quand il perdit l'équilibre, emportant avec lui la couverture. Dans un sursaut, le blond se leva, incrédule, devant le visage défait du jeune brun.

— …

— Merlin, tu peux arrêter tout ce boucan ? Y en a qui dorme… murmurait-il.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se rallongea en prenant la main de Merlin, le forçant à le rejoindre. Comme envouté, Merlin fit machinalement un pas vers le lit. Il s'assit juste à côté de son prince. Ce dernier retourna la tête en sa direction sans ouvrir ses paupières, encore lourde et surtout encore beaucoup de rêves. Il put seulement, avec force, lui bredouiller :

— Merlin… allonge-toi et rendors-toi s'il te plaît… Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te lèves avant moi…

Il retourna sa tête dans l'autre sens, laissant son ami dans le flou. De quoi parlait Arthur ? Il rêve, c'est sûr… Quelques minutes plus tard, il continuait à contempler Arthur, quand, il entendit un bruit sourd contre la porte. Pris de panique par la situation, il vit le blond se relever, lui tirer le bras et dans un mauvais mouvement, il enlaça maladroitement Merlin et comme si le temps jouait contre eux, le jeune sorcier croisa le regard bleu du prince. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Ou du moins le blond avait amorti sa chute. Ils relevèrent leurs regards sur leur hôte puis éclatèrent de rire en le voyant partir.

.

Lex avait été réveillé par son homme à tout faire, Enrique. Le maitre des lieux lui demanda de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle pour quatre personnes. Sans aucune formalité, ce dernier partit à ses occupations. Lex décida d'aller voir ses deux invités. Il avait hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre une réponse. Ebahit, devant ses yeux, il vit les jeunes hommes dans le même lit, tombant lentement au sol.

De leur stupéfaction, il vit une lueur d'amusement dans leur regard, si jeune et si… Il déglutit… imaginant soudainement à Clark… Il chassa ses idées et quitta la pièce, mal à l'aise.

.

Une heure plus tard, Lex, qui était dans son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées, entendit le rire du jeune brun. Il se retourna et fut surpris. Merlin portait ses vêtements… enfin une partie, il avait opté pour un jean noir que Lex lui avait passé la veille, mais il avait gardé son pull bleu et son foulard rouge. Quelle étrange vision passait dans sa tête ? Bizarrement, en souriant légèrement, il ressemblait un peu à son ami Clark… qu'avaient-ils à aimer tous deux les mêmes couleurs…

Inéluctablement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superposer son histoire d'amitié à la leur… si particulière… Arthur et lui avaient des points en commun ainsi que Merlin et Clark en avaient tout autant… Puis en se passant une main sur sa nuque, il se disait que si le sorcier avait de vrai pouvoir… alors peut-être que le secret de son ami avait un point semblable à son brun. Toujours immobile, Lex fixait le jeune invité comme s'il était Clark.

**.**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. ATLT4

**.**

**CHAPITRE 4 /** Révélation.

* * *

><p>Le sourire de Merlin s'évapora quand il sentit le regard pesant de son hôte. Calmement, il s'avança vers lui.<p>

— Lex… pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin… il toussa un peu pour se donner un peu de contenance. Ce n'était pas ce que vous pouvez croire.

Son interlocuteur ne semblait pas de son avis au vu de son regard…

— De ce que j'ai pu voir, cela me paraissait plutôt…

Merlin leva sa main pour l'interrompre.

— Il n'y a rien entre nous… Il est mon futur souverain…

Soudainement Lex le fixa encore plus durement.

— Merlin, juste entre toi et moi, je veux ni que tu esquives et ni même que tu éludes ma question … As-tu des sentiments pour Arthur ? Je veux dire de réels sentiments qui font que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de lui, que tu le veuilles rien que pour toi… en somme, l'aimes-tu ?

Le jeune brun parut étonné par sa question. Il réfléchit tout en rougissant et semblait trouver une riposte mais inconsciemment, relevant son visage, il lui répondit sa vérité :

— Oui… il soupira mais ne se laissa pas démonter, tout comme vous en avez pour Clark…

Lex s'empourpra à son tour.

— Ho ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas, si vous m'avez posé cette question, c'était pour savoir s'il était possible, qu'à travers le temps, des hommes si diffèrent pouvaient s'aimer ? Et puis, il suffit de vous voir ensemble pour comprendre que vous vous complétez… ajouta le jeune sorcier d'une traite.

Le regard de Lex semblait loin.

— Je sais en tout cas qu'il tient à vous… Repris le brun, pourquoi viendrait-il de si bon matin ? Pourquoi vous vous appelez à n'importe quel heure…

— Comment tu sais… coupa Lex.

— Tsss, dit Merlin en remuant son index devant lui, vous savez qui je suis… pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir…

Soudainement, ce dernier baissa la tête et demanda seulement à ce qu'il n'en dise rien à Arthur. Ils continuèrent à se fixer, quand Lex lui demanda :

— Pourquoi ne pas lui dire qui tu es ?

— C'est seulement pour le protéger que je le fais… sinon sachez bien qu'il y aurait longtemps que je lui aurais dit…

La réponse semblait lui convenir… Indirectement ce fut comme si Clark le lui avait dit. Oui, il en était certain, si son ami ne lui avait rien dit et tout caché, c'était seulement pour le préserver de son secret.

.

Pendant ce temps, Clark était dans la salle à manger lorsqu'il vit arriver Arthur, habillé comme un jeune de son âge, basket, jean et tee-shirt bleu.

— Bonjour, avait dit le blond.

— Bonjour…

Dans un silence, ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Arthur coupa :

— Sais-tu où est l'épée ? Si elle nous a menés ici, elle peut nous y renvoyer, avait-il dit d'un ton neutre.

— Je pense qu'elle doit être dans le bureau de Lex.

Clark tendit l'oreille et entendit son ami et Merlin qui ne tardait pas à arriver. Durant son écoute, son cœur s'accéléra, il pouvait sentir une certaine proximité des deux gens et cela le rendit légèrement nerveux.

.

A table, seul Lex paraissait joyeux. Pour Clark, sa seule certitude était que la présence de ses deux invités le mettait dans cet état. Il détailla Merlin comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

— Lex, coupa le prince, serait-il possible après le déjeuner de récupérer ou du moins voir l'épée ?

— Bien sûr, avait murmuré le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, tout lui semblait simple avec eux. Lex n'avait pas ce sentiment d'être un Luthor tel que les gens voyaient en lui. Non, il était simplement lui. Quand Arthur lui posa la question, il avait raté un battement cœur… Il devait bien avouer qu'ils allaient devoir retourner là où ils étaient censés être. Il ne leva pas sa tête de son bol, tellement sa peine s'était vite installée entre ses yeux. Comme un enfant, son corps boudait. Merlin, qui perçut sa tristesse, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

— On aura le temps de mieux nous connaitre…

À cette phrase, Lex le fixait d'un regard si émerveillé que Clark s'étouffa avec son pain. Se levant aussi vite, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans sa tête, pleine de questions se bousculait. Les deux mains sur les rebords de l'évier, il ferma un instant les yeux. Il tentait de calmer cette douleur insoutenable qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

.

Merlin s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il suivit le brun et se postant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il observa Clark. De son allure, habituellement droit, il paraissait plus fébrile à ce moment. Le sorcier s'avança vers lui et osa lui demander :

— Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je dis ou fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

Clark leva la tête et se retournant, il lui répondit :

— Non, ce n'est rien Merlin… J'ai seulement cru que je m'étranglais…

Puis il tapota l'épaule fin du sorcier signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur racontait à Lex tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Le plus âgé était subjugué par ses récits et comme un enfant, il écoutait sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Lex se disait combien le prince n'avait pas idée de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Merlin à ses côtés. Il voyait à travers son histoire, le sien. Bien sûr, rien n'était magique, mais Clark était une énigme à lui seul et vainement, il avait tenté de percer son secret sans jamais le connaitre.

.

Alors, en observant le prince, il se rendait compte combien il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route… Tel un ange, il lui était apparu quand il avait senti sa vie s'éloigner de son corps. Lex ferma ses paupières, voulant à tout prix revoir ce regard émeraude qui l'avait sauvé ce jour-là. Soudain Arthur se tut et le maitre des lieux, inquiet, ouvrit ses yeux et comme dans un rêve, deux orbes bleus enveloppés d'une lueur verte l'envoutaient.

Clark était si proche de son visage, seul un bout d'espace qui les séparait. Silence, tel était plongé dans cette salle à manger. Aucun des deux n'avait fait le moindre mouvement, se scrutant à chaque seconde qui leurs sembla des minutes.

.

Clark avait laissé Merlin dans la cuisine, lorsqu'il arriva devant la table. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce sentiment… presque d'abandon de son ami Lex. Il n'avait de yeux que pour Merlin et cela le rendait… jaloux, voilà le mot approprié se disait-il. Clark vit le prince parlait, debout tout en faisant les cent pas, comptant ses histoires dont il ne prêtait aucune attention. Il posa son regard sur son ami quand il le surprit les yeux fermés. Il était tellement radieux et surtout il paraissait maitre de lui, serein.

Il s'avança vers lui, se pencha devant son visage et rien n'empêcher cette attraction qui l'attirait vers celui-ci. Clark ne s'aperçut pas qu'Arthur s'était tu et était parti retrouver son ami. Il dissimula sa surprise lorsque Lex ouvrit ses yeux. Ratant une respiration, le jeune fermier ne put faire un mouvement de recul. Il était figé, pris en faute, par le regard qui le maintenait sur place.

— Lex, bredouilla Clark, je…

Une couleur rouge colora ses joues et comme si cela donnait la permission à Lex d'avancer ses lèvres pour embrasser ceux de son ami, il ferma ses yeux et déposa un baiser sur les siennes. Clark, quant à lui, entendait les battements de cœur de son ami accélérés. Il se joignit à son ami. Un simple baiser… se disait-il… Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent maladroitement, puis Clark l'intima à se lever sans perdre une seconde de ce moment qu'il avait tellement attendu.

Lex, surpris, se rapprocha très vite de ce corps et posa sa main droite sur la nuque de Clark, incitant ce dernier à approfondir leur second baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient mutuellement entre souffles et gémissements. Ils s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

.

Merlin, qui avait croisé le chemin de son prince, allait rejoindre leur hôte quand ils furent tous deux immobilisés devant la porte. Arthur, gêné, empoigna la manche de Merlin et partit tous deux en direction du bureau de Lex.

— Quelque chose vous dérange, Sir ? D'habitude, vous auriez déjà fait une remarque bien approfondie… avait dit Merlin, un tantinet moqueur.

Le jeune sorcier avait perçu son trouble quand le blond avait posé son regard sur les deux jeunes gens.

— Non, Merlin, rien ne me dérange… sauf le faite que tu ne parles que pour ne rien dire, trancha le prince.

Pénétrant dans le bureau de Lex, Merlin détailla un mur où un trou faisait autant sa taille, voir un peu plus large. Il ne se souvenait pas de cela hier.

— Merlin, essaie de trouver mon épée ! Ordonna le blond.

— Votre épée ? Questionna le brun en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui mon épée… souffla-t-il énervé par l'attitude de son valet.

.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Merlin la trouva en criant :

— Excalibur !

En la prenant, il sentit toute la force de sa magie s'écoulait en ses veines. Etrange ? Puis, sans comprendre, il chancela et se retrouva dans les bras de son prince. Ses paupières étaient soudainement lourdes, il n'arrivait plus à se tenir éveiller. Il put cependant murmurer :

— Arthur…

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, la voix de son valet le fit frémir encore plus qu'avant. Tentant de maintenir son ami, il le posa sur le canapé. Les yeux clos, Merlin sombrait dans les abysses d'un lourd sommeil pendant qu'Arthur semblait inquiet. Depuis quand une épée portait un nom ? Et comment Merlin le connaissait-il ? La voix de Merlin résonnait encore dans sa tête… et la manière dont il l'avait prononcé n'était pas habituelle… elle était même suppliante…

**.**

**Anath**

**.**


	5. ATLT5

**CHAPITRE**** 5**** /** Rapprochement

* * *

><p>Merlin était dans le noir absolu. Immobile, il cherchait à éclairer cet espace sombre. Où était-il ? Une peur vint s'immiscer en lui, toute autour elle le narguait, attendant patiemment qu'il baisse les bras. Il se souvint d'avoir trouvé Excalibur et… toute cette magie avait afflué de toute part comme si elle lui portait un message dont il ignorait le continu.<p>

Même en fermant les yeux, le néant se trouvait partout. Aucune lumière n'était présente. Pourtant, il sentait son corps, sentait ses émotions… Il se laissa tomber à genoux, rongé par cette peur qui ne tardait pas à venir le prendre. Il aurait voulu crier mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

.

Arthur fixait son valet. Dans ses yeux… le vide prenait possession de sa couleur, si bleue habituellement, devenait lentement noir… Quelle était cette magie, quel était ce maléfice qui avait amené son ami loin de lui ? Il prit la main de Merlin et ferma ses paupières quelques secondes. À cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part son ami. Il imaginait le sourire de celui-ci…

Comment un jeune homme comme lui pouvait être si attaché à un simple valet ? Comment avait-il fait pour se frayer un chemin, là où jamais personne n'avait pu être honoré d'être aussi proche de lui ? Merlin était quelqu'un d'étrange, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu le perdre. Tremblant de tout son corps, Arthur avait toujours su ce qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme. A genoux, devant le corps de son ami, dont le souffle semblait lointain, le blond murmura quelques paroles :

**— Merlin, si tu m'entends… Ne m'abandonne pas… reviens vers moi…**

Sa voix était douce, empreinte de toute sa mélancolie subite.

** — Merlin, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici… reviens, j'ai tant besoin de toi…**

Il avait murmuré difficilement, mais il sentait qu'il devait manquer encore quelques mots.

**— Je t'aime…**

.

Le noir, des profondeurs, Merlin se sentait tirer vers le bas. Puis, comme un mirage, il entendait une voix, celle de son prince.

**_ Merlin, si tu m'entends…** (Une faible lumière lui parvint au loin)_ **Ne m'abandonne pas…** _(Elle scintilla doucement) **reviens vers moi… **(Elle s'illumina encore plus forte).

Sa voix le raisonnait, il en était bercé… Derrière lui, une autre voix lui murmurait :

_''— Si à travers le temps, des hommes tels que vous ont pu se prouver leur amour, alors toi aussi tu peux lui montrer le chemin… _

_Je t'ai mené en cette époque, parce que aucun de vous deux ne faisait le pas, parce que depuis plus de deux ans, vous vous côtoyez sans rien tenté… _

_Je t'ai mené en cette époque parce que tout comme Alexandre et Clark, vous avez chacun un secret qui vous empêche d'avancer…''_

— Nous sommes des hommes et en tant que tel, rien ne doit se produire ! Cria Merlin.

_''— Pourquoi moi, Excalibur, arme créée par les mains d'un homme bon, par le souffle du dernier dragon et surtout par ton amour pour lui être offerte… ne puis-je te guider ? _

_Votre servitude vous honore, jeune sorcier, mais votre amour est tout aussi important aux yeux du futur souverain.''_

— Je ne saurais lui dire ! hurla-t-il. Je ne saurai lui… montrer… souffla-t-il.

Relevant la tête, Excalibur, plus brillante que jamais, inscrivait sur sa lame des mots d'unions qui unissaient Merlin au futur roi de Camelot.

— Je ne serais que sa faiblesse si telle devient le cas !

_— Non, Merlin, tu seras sa force…_

Plus aucun son, le silence, Excalibur était partie…

_**— Merlin, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici…**_ (La lueur se fit plus intense) _**reviens, j'ai tant besoin de toi…**_ (Elle s'avance très vite vers lui) _**Je t'aime…**_ (Elle explose à son contacte l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux)

Son cœur, il pouvait le sentir battre dans sa poitrine, il venait d'entendre les paroles de son prince. Oui, il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme…

.

Arthur, les yeux humides, se demandait pourquoi cela leur arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit combien il tenait à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu de geste ou de paroles envers Merlin ? Pourquoi… tant de question… Il inclina sa tête et approcha ses lèvres sur celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un idiot, mais il était le sien… Déposant un simple baiser, il fut troublé de voir que ce dernier réagit. Tous deux ouvrirent leurs yeux et dans un silence insoutenable, Merlin devança son blond et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus fébrile, plus passionné…

.

Quand leurs deux corps s'éloignèrent, aucun des deux ne se regardait comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé.

— Tu as besoin de te reposer Merlin, commença le blond, je vais voir Lex pour lui demander s'il n'a pas de livre pour traduire l'épée…

Sans un regard au brun, il sortit de la pièce. Quant au sorcier, il ne savait plus où il en était. Avait-il rêvé ? Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts comme si le baiser était encore présent… Il tourna la tête pour cacher son visage sur l'oreiller. Au fond de lui, une part voulait croire en cet amour mais l'autre lui dictait que ce n'était ni le moment et ni l'époque. Seules quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger, Clark et Lex se contemplaient intensément. Leurs corps chauds, collés l'un à l'autre, montraient leur attirance si évidente. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

— Clark… murmura son ami, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps…

— Je voulais attendre d'avoir mes dix-huit ans… mais j'ai cru un instant t'avoir perdu… avoua-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux…

— Perdu ?

Lex dévisageait son ami sans comprendre.

— La manière dont tu commençais à t'approcher de Merlin m'a fait comprendre que rien n'est acquis… notre amitié est bien mais je voulais plus…

Une étincelle brilla au fond des yeux du Luthor…

— Tu veux dire que tu étais ja-loux ? le taquina Lex.

Le brun se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement …

— Un peu…

Lex sourit à cet aveu et lui dit :

— Tu as toujours eu une place personnelle dans ma vie et tout particulièrement dans mon cœur, alors personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis…

Il respira et reprit :

— Concernant Merlin, je l'apprécie beaucoup parce qu'il te ressemble… C'est surement pour cela que j'aime bien discuter avec lui et surtout parce qu'il aime son prince…

— Quoi ? De cet abruti ? avait dit Clark en écarquillant les yeux.

— De quel abruti parlez-vous ? entendirent-ils tous les deux en se tournant vers cette voix qui les avait fait sursauter.

Arthur était loin d'être parfait mais que des gens, qu'il connaissait à peine, se permette de le juger ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait pas entendu le début de leur conversation mais il comprenait bien qu'il en était leur sujet.

— Désolé Arthur, chuchota Clark…

Le jeune Pendragon fit le geste de balayer devant lui puis il se concentra sur Lex.

— Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un livre que je puisse traduire ces symboles, avait dit le prince en lui montrant l'épée. Je pense que la solution se trouve sur elle…

— Oui, je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut, viens que je te montre ma bibliothèque.

Arthur suivit le maitre du manoir en se demandant de quel type de conversation ses deux hôtes avaient eu.

.

Merlin essuyait ses larmes et s'assit sur le canapé, le visage dans ses mains. Frustré, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

— Art…

Ce n'était pas lui, seulement Clark. Ce dernier ne lui dira pas qu'il l'avait entendu ses pleurs…

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin hocha la tête…

— Je voudrais seulement rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-il.

— Si tu es sorcier, pourquoi ne pas formuler une incantation ?

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea et lui dit simplement :

— Je ne connais aucun sort de ce type et si je le pouvais, je vous laisserais bien Arthur et son épée en guise de cadeau…

Il se mordit la langue avant de reprendre devant le regard médusé de son ami :

— Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Il m'exaspère et parfois, j'aimerais que nos rangs ne nous rendent pas les taches plus difficiles…

Merlin en voulait à Arthur de le négligeait sciemment. Clark comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Quand, en tendant l'oreille, le regard paniqué, il se releva en fixant Merlin. Ce dernier, en voyant cette lueur inquiétante, décida de le suivre. Mais ce fut peine perdue car il était déjà parti… à toute vitesse… Intrigué mais surtout effrayé par le son d'une intonation, il sortit de la salle en direction du bruit.

**.**

**A suivre, Anath**

**.**


	6. ATLT6

**CHAPITRE 6 /** Confessions

* * *

><p>Clark courut aussi vite et en une seconde, il détailla la pièce et en un éclair, il récupéra les deux hommes qui, figés, tombaient dans les décombres. Tendant son oreille, il se rassura de leur pouls et les visualisant de ses yeux, seul Arthur semblait s'être cassé le bras. Il les déposa un peu plus loin dans le couloir pour définir d'où aurait pu apparaitre cet éclat. Merlin monta les escaliers deux par deux et se dirigea là où le toit du manoir laissait entrer la lumière du soleil.<p>

Chaque pas qui l'approchait de l'intonation lui fit palpiter son cœur. Il avait craint pour la vie du prince. Au bout du couloir, il aperçut Clark qui scrutait le tas créé par ce bruit.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune sorcier en tentant de garder son calme.

Continuant ses recherches, son interlocuteur lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de bombe ou d'autres types de ce genre. Merlin se tourna ensuite sur les deux blessés. Puis son regard s'attarda sur l'épée et l'énorme livre que tenait son blond à travers son corps. Du bout des doigts, il ouvrit la page qui était restée ouverte. Il lut le passage dans sa tête… Relevant son visage sur Arthur, il grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Merlin, demanda Clark qui avait entendu ses battements de cœur s'accélérer.

Le jeune sorcier semblait chercher les mots, ou du moins il tentait de trouver la manière la plus adéquate pour expliquer la situation.

— D'après ce livre, il est dit que seul un puissant sorcier peut invoquer un portail vers une époque choisie. Sauf que le prince a dû, sans s'en rende compte, la réciter à haute voix…

— Mais il n'est pas sorcier que je sache… enfin il me semble… remarqua Clark.

— En effet mais il est né de la magie de l'ancienne religion...

— De quoi ?

Merlin croisa le regard médusé de Clark et lui demanda :

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— En fait heu non… tout m'a l'air trop compliqué vos… sort etc… Avait-il répondu en faisant un signe négatif de la main.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi cela à créer une explosion… puis plongeant son regard sur l'état du manoir, grimaçant, il ne put se retenir d'incanter un sort faisant dorer ses pupilles et en un instant tout parut réparé.

Aux paroles d'Excalibur, Merlin avait compris que Clark était en quelque sorte comme lui, détenant chacun un secret qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas dévoiler à leurs amis respectifs. Clark, les yeux émerveillés, siffla en direction du brun.

— Bah ça, si on me l'avait dit…

— Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Je ne suis pas chez moi et en plus on vous détruit votre demeure…

Clark sourit au dernier mot.

— Ce n'est pas toi mais Arthur, tu veux dire… repris Clark le regard brillant.

Merlin lui renvoya son sourire espiègle et se tourna sur les deux corps. Il se pencha sur le bras droit d'Arthur et hésita une seconde à le soigner. Puis secouant la tête, il se disait à voix basse :

— Devrais-je vous soigner sir ? Cela vous servira bien de leçon à l'avenir. Il se mordit la langue et reprit :

— Mais comme je n'ai aucune envie de me trimbaler un boulet autant que je vous guérisse… avait-il finit par dire en souriant de malice.

Clark entendit dans ses paroles son hésitation et comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, il sourit puis revit ses yeux se colorer en or. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lex l'appréciait bien. Il émanait du jeune sorcier une telle intensité de vivre que même un aveugle serait toucher par sa présence.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? Entendit-il quand enfin il trouva les yeux interrogateurs du sorcier.

Clark ne put se retenir et éclata de rire suivi de Merlin. Clark lui avoua qu'il avait l'ouïe fine. Ce dernier avait besoin de ça, tout était absurde et il dut reconnaitre que Merlin avait bien du courage et surtout du cran pour supporter ce prince. Une fois, leur quinte de rire passée, Clark croisa le regard du brun presque humide à force de se plier en deux. Malheureusement, le jeune homme d'acier ne put s'empêcher de relancer son rire.

.

Ce fut par ces rires qu'Arthur se réveilla, il lui paraissait loin et en même temps si proche. Une migraine lui cognait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ouvrant avec difficulté ses paupières, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, lui pinça le cœur. Une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ou du moins seulement quand son Valet était souvent en compagnie de Lancelot ou Gauvain lui comprimait la poitrine. Trop sonné, le blond resta immobile et se contenta d'écouter leur conversation.

.

Une fois que le passage éclaire du fou rire s'atténua, Clark sentit le besoin de connaitre sa raison de tout cacher au prince.

— Dis-moi Merlin. Si tu tiens beaucoup à Arthur pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas qui tu es ?

— Je ne saurais lui dire, murmurait-il. Il se tient bien ainsi, je ne veux pas lui causer de tort ou devenir un fardeau…

En disant cela, le jeune sorcier avait cette impression qu'un étau invisible lui serrait la gorge. Il reprit une respiration :

— Un jour, Arthur deviendra le roi que tous attendent et c'est à cela que je sers… Mon destin est de veiller sur lui… rien de plus.

Clark fut touché par sa révélation et dans ses yeux, il y avait cette lueur de foi, de celle qui ne pouvait être brisée. Il se sentait soudain plus proche de lui.

— Je dois t'avouer que pour Lex je le ressens comme toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se serve de moi contre lui… alors je fais de mon mieux pour être toujours avec lui.

Passant une main tremblante sur ses cheveux, il contempla son ami sorcier :

— Mon vrai père n'a de cesse de me répéter que j'ai aussi un destin à accomplir… mais je ne peux pas faire comme si j'étais au-dessus des humains.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, se demandant si Merlin allait le rejeter par le fait qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas de cette planète. Or dans les yeux du brun, il y avait toujours cette même chaleur amicale.

— Tu sais, parfois c'est mon mentor qui me dit que ma magie est faite pour lui…

Merlin baissa son regard perdu sur l'épée :

— Parfois j'aimerais tellement ne pas être ce que je suis… le son de sa voix trahissait sa peine qui venait le tirailler, j'aimerais tellement être normal et vivre une vie comme tous les autres…

Clark perçut son désarroi et dans cet élan, il ne put s'empêcher de le blottir dans ses bras. Entendant ses sanglots, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Combien de fois avait-il, lui aussi, souhaité être humain ? Fermant les yeux, il soupira.

— Je te comprends tout à fait Merlin…

— Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de mentir à ceux qu'on aime si ce n'est que pour les protéger… ajouta le sorcier entre ses pleurs. Je trouve ça si injuste !

Merlin étouffa un cri. Il semblait relâcher toutes ses incertitudes et d'être enfin avec une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, le soulageait. Chose qu'il ne serait jamais permis à Camelot. Clark serra un peu plus le jeune mage tout contre lui, sa douleur était la même que la sienne et cela l'attristaient tout autant que lui. Il se retint de se laisser aller.

— Tu viens toi-même de donner la réponse, ce n'est que pour protéger ceux qu'on aime qu'on fait ça…

Merlin quitta ses bras en s'excusant de s'être laissé emporter par sa solitude.

— Tu sais, c'est comme si tu étais mon reflet. Tes réponses m'aident aussi à avancer et à faire mon choix. Mais contrairement à toi, je sais que je lui dirais qui je suis parce que je veux fonder ma vie sur une bonne base et non en commençant par un mensonge.

Le jeune sorcier était ému par ce que venait de lui dire Clark.

— Parce que tu l'aimes… chuchotait-il comme pour lui-même.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? dit innocemment Clark.

Fixant leurs regards, Merlin était perdu. Tremblant, il lui répondit :

— Arthur ne m'aime pas, je ne suis qu'un am…

Merlin ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment un ami et cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses larmes qui dévalèrent aussitôt sur son visage. Il mit ses deux mains sur la figure presque honteux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il représentait pour le prince. Mais Clark déposa ses mains sur ses épaules qui frémissaient à chacun de ces pleurs et le força à le regarder.

— Merlin, tu ne peux pas le voir parce que tu es en plein dedans. Je t'assure qu'Arthur, malgré son caractère bien trempé, t'aime.

Devant la mine défaite de son nouvel ami, il dut se justifier.

— Quand il te regarde, son regard brille. Quand tu es à ses côtés, il est plus à ton écoute. Quand tu n'es pas là, il essaie d'être lui mais sans toi, il en a plus la difficulté. Crois-moi, il t'aime…

Merlin secoua la tête, il ne voyait rien de cela.

— Arthur n'aime que sa personne ! S'il tenait un tant soit peu à moi, je le saurais… murmura le sorcier.

— Tu vois, ça veut dire que tu le sais déjà… dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le regard incrédule, Merlin ne saisissait rien.

— Quand tu te retranches sur lui, que tu te pousses à te faire croire qu'il ne tient qu'à sa petite personne… Clark lui posa son index sur son cœur.

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Oui, Merlin n'avait plus de doute.

.

Couché, Arthur ne sut s'il devait s'annoncer ou faire encore l'endormi. Les bruits de sanglots de Merlin lui avaient déchiré le cœur et encore davantage quand il crut que celui-ci ne pensait pas que lui, Arthur, pouvait l'aimer. Il se traita de triple crétin. Il ne pensait pas faire autant souffrir son valet, lui qui croyait plutôt que Merlin allait le rejeter. Etait-il donc si difficile de lire en lui ? Comment Merlin ne voyait-il pas combien il tenait à lui ?

Pourtant leur baiser semblait réel mais il avait eu peur, que sous l'emprise de son aveu, que Merlin s'était juste laissé emporter par le moment. Et la révélation de sa magie ne l'effrayait pas car il comprenait enfin pourquoi il survivait quand d'autres aurait dû mourir. Il réalisait à quel point maintenant Merlin lui était indispensable.

.

**à suivre, Anath**

.


	7. ATLT7

**CHAPITRE 7 /** Vérité

* * *

><p>Après un silence bien serein, Merlin lui dit :<p>

— Je vais porter Arthur dans son lit.

— Non je vais le faire, vu son poids et ma force, j'y arriverais plus facilement.

Le jeune sorcier le remercia et se posa contre le mur à côté de Lex qui était encore endormi. Il se demandait comment Clark allait s'y prendre pour lui parler de ses pouvoirs, cela pourrait surement l'aider. Il se colla de tout son dos contre le mur en attendant que Clark revienne.

.

Clark déposa ou du moins lâcha le blond sur son lit qui rebondit sur le matelas et en avançant vers la porte, il lui chuchota :

— Arthur, je sais…

Ce dernier se releva honteux de s'être fait prendre.

— Aimez-vous Merlin ? demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il le vouvoyait.

Clark se retourna d'un regard dur et quand il le fixa, il sut qu'il avait tort au sujet d'Arthur. De son apparence, le blond donnait beaucoup sur son allure mais quand il croisa le regard de celui-ci, il vit l'étincelle identique à celui de Merlin. Ecoutant le rythme cardiaque d'Arthur, le brun n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

— Merlin va bientôt trouver le moyen de vous faire rentrer chez vous… vous devriez lui en parler, dit-il avant de laisser seul.

— Comment lui dire quand je sais que rien de tout cela ne peut être à Camelot, avait-il dit en retenant ses larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

— Arthur… Merlin mérite de le savoir, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser son âme. Je n'ai rien dit quand je vous ai vu éveillé pace que… je voulais que vous l'entendiez, avait ajouté Clark qui ne souhaitait que les aider avant qu'ils ne repartent.

.

Arthur aimait inéluctablement Merlin, mais il savait aussi qu'à son époque rien de cela ne verra le jour. Il devait à Camelot donner un héritier lorsque se sera à son tour. Oui, il l'aimait et cela lui faisait mal parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire, il ne pourrait le regarder en face s'il devait se marier… Il s'étendit de tout son long et serra son oreiller comme s'il avait été son valet. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit dans cet état, lui qui restait toujours fier et droit. Il sanglota tout contre le lit. Mais l'amour était si cruel… et si beau à la fois… Dieu comme tout pouvait être compliqué…

.

Clark s'adossa contre la porte. Fermant ses yeux, il entendait les pleurs d'Arthur pour Merlin. Il comprenait sa situation comme il comprenait celle de Merlin. Son cœur se comprimait devant cette douleur. Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi maintenant et surtout ici ? Peut-être pouvait-il au contraire vivre leur vie à cette époque.

.

Lex se réveillait lentement, clignant ses paupières puis murmura le nom du blond.

— Il va bien Lex, entendit-il à ses côtés.

Tournant son visage à son interlocuteur, il sourit. Dans les yeux de Merlin, parfois, il voyait Clark. Ils avaient le même regard, des sourires larges et étincelants, des couleurs aimables… Merlin lui tendit la main pour se relever et en jetant un regard sur la bibliothèque, Lex fut surpris de l'état intact de la pièce. Il fixa Merlin qui se pinçait les lèvres.

— C'est …

— De la magie, répondit-il devant les yeux médusés, voire même émerveillés de Lex.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer et je pense que je ne te donnerais que la migraine… répondit Merlin.

— Ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis tout ouïe, avait dit Lex, content de connaitre un peu plus d'eux.

Le jeune sorcier était réellement étonné par cet homme. Il montrait un tel intérêt qu'il se sentait encore plus important que jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

— Arthur a trouvé un livre où un sort peut être incanté par un sorcier puissant qui peut s'envoyer à une époque désirée. Le prince a dû la lire à voix haute et n'étant pas lui-même un sorcier, il y a eu une explosion…

— Mais s'il n'est pas sorcier pourquoi…

— Arthur est né de la magie et j'en conclus que le peu de trace qui coule en ses veines, a dû la déclencher…

Lex perplexe, comprenait surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir les quitter et cela le rendait triste. Merlin s'aperçut de son changement.

— Nous resterons jusqu'à ce soir…

— Lui diras-tu ? avait dit Lex en lui prenant son poignet.

Il secoua la tête en comprenant sa question et lui répondit :

— A quoi bon, il n'y a pas de place pour nous dans son royaume… Je continuerais à veiller sur lui. Qui sait peut-être un jour nos âmes se retrouverons… souffla-t-il.

Lex était touché par les paroles de Merlin, il se disait qu'il devait vraiment tenir à lui pour supporter cette vie.

— Tu me surprendras toujours Merlin… Moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre une seconde sans Clark et même en ce moment, s'il est sous le même toit que moi, il me manque…

Il soupira comme s'il imaginait…

— Je l'ai aimé à la première seconde mais je refusais d'y croire… mais maintenant que je sais qu'il m'aime autant alors, pour lui je serais prêt à tout. Je ne le laisserai jamais partir parce qu'il est celui qui me complète…

Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant le regard brillant de Merlin se diriger derrière son épaule et Lex se retourna sur Clark qui s'y tenait. Deux êtres qui s'étaient retrouvés… Il n'y avait pas de mot. Merlin se contenta de leur sourire et les laissa seuls.

.

— Je ne te savais pas si romantique Lex, avait dit Clark en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue, susurra-t-il en apercevant ses larmes.

Lex ne pouvait qu'être heureux, l'homme qu'il aimait était là, dans ses bras et cet homme l'aimait, que pouvait-il demander de plus.

— Lex, murmura Clark.

— Oui, mon ange…

— Je… Il faut que je te parle, dit-il avec plus de sérieux.

Le son de voix fit tressaillir le maitre des lieux. Il crut un instant que Clark allait le quitter.

.

Merlin entra dans la chambre d'Arthur et ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu. Le brun pensait qu'il dormait encore. Il s'approcha du lit et n'osa plus bouger. Il détaillait le corps du prince. Inclinant sa tête et fermant ses yeux…

Il aurait voulu lui caresser les cheveux,

Il aurait voulu le serrer contre lui,

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser,

Il aurait tellement voulu lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait,

À quel point sa vie n'avait aucun sens sans lui…

Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit deux orbes humides face à lui. Comme ils étaient beaux et éclatants. Il sentit une main le tirer vers ce corps et se retrouva sous celui-ci. Ils se fixèrent un instant, aucun des deux ne parlait… Ils savaient. Ils avaient leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, ils avaient des tremblements dans chacun de leurs membres… Plus rien ne pouvait les retenir, leurs regards crevaient l'envie, leurs mains hésitantes tremblaient de désirs et leurs souffles saccadés humaient leurs parfums enivrante…

Ils ne savaient plus lequel des deux avaient embrassé en premier, ils ne savaient plus qui avait gémi le premier… peu importait, ils se lâchaient à leurs émotions… Merlin voulait plus de sensation et contemplant son prince, ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une bulle bleutée émanant de leur amour. Arthur ne disait rien au contraire il souriait comme jamais il ne se l'était permis en la présence de Merlin.

Arthur avait Merlin dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans sa vie… et il voulait que cet instant dure aussi longtemps que possible. Et quand il croisait le regard brillant de son amant, il était comblé par le reflet de son âme… de l'amour tout simplement. Seuls, tous les deux, sous les draps… après leur instant d'intimité bien éreintant, ils s'enlacèrent, nu l'un face à l'autre. Dans un murmure, Merlin lui avoua son amour… Arthur, les larmes aux yeux, le fixait. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

— Je t'aime tellement Merlin… ma vie sans toi n'est rien… tu es mon autre, ma moitié, le centre de mon cercle…

Merlin était ému, il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Il se blottit tout contre son corps.

— Je suis et je serai toujours avec toi Arthur… peu importe…

— Chut, ne dis rien… pas maintenant… ce soir car maintenant, je te veux toi, avait-il dit en posant un index sur les lèvres du brun.

**.**

**Voilou ! Anath**

**.**


	8. ATLT8

**CHAPITRE 8 /** Pour soi

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Lex attendait non sans cacher son stresse que Clark lui parle. Ce dernier le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le brun observait cette pièce où dégageait plus l'essence de Lex. Le parfum de celui-ci flottait à travers la chambre et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une photo qui le représentait avec Lex. Il sourit intérieurement, content de voir combien il pouvait tenir à lui.<p>

— Tu devrais t'assoir Lex… dit-il en lui montrant le bord du lit.

Une peur avait envahi son corps, Lex voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il ne pouvait même plus répondre.

— Lex… comme tu le sais…

Clark faisait les cents pas, augmentant ainsi l'anxiété de son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui dire. Comme cela paraissait simple quand il en parlait avec Merlin. Il stoppa ses pas devant Lex et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il se saisit d'une de ses mains contre la sienne.

— Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai pu aimer et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés…

— Mais. Coupa Lex tentant de cacher ses tremblements en gardant une voix neutre.

Clark s'en aperçut et se gifla mentalement de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Il cacha sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant avant de le fixer.

— Non, non… Lex, mon dieu... que je peux être nul… dit-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Avec toi, je perds tous mes moyens et je n'arrive même pas à trouver mes mots pour te dire que je ne suis pas de cette planète et que j'ai des pouvoirs dont tu n'imaginerais pas… et que je continuerais avec toi, seulement toi… je ne veux aucun mensonge entre nous…

Clark avait dit tout cela d'une traite entre deux respirations sans se rendre compte qu'au finale, il avait dit ce qu'il devait lui avouer. Lex serra encore Clark tout contre lui, le cœur soulagé. Il venait de lui révéler son secret et comme un cadeau avant noël, il trouvait que ces derniers jours étaient les plus merveilleux.

— Merci Clark… murmura-t-il complétement ému.

Le brun recula et le contempla de peur qu'il ait eu du mal à comprendre. Lex voyant son regard égaré, ajouta :

— Je t'aime Clark et que tu sois d'ici ou d'ailleurs, je m'en fou. Pour moi, tu es et restera mon Clark…

Le visage du brun s'illumina et il s'empourpra encore plus quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient maintenant sur le lit de Lex. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes et lui dit :

— Je… j'aurais voulu attendre ta majorité avant…

Le regard malicieux de Clark passa de la tête chauve au pied de celui-ci.

— Mais qui te dit qu'on irait aussi loin, monsieur… moi je sais me tenir, avait-il dit d'un ton solennel qui fit rire Lex.

Clark était heureux de voir son ami ainsi… mais surtout d'être son petit-ami… Il se jeta sur Lex qui l'encercla de ses bras. Le brun posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et fermant les yeux, il murmura :

— Je pourrai rester comme ça tout le temps… comme ça, je ne te lâcherais plus, maintenant que tu es à moi…

— Je l'espère bien mon ange… plus que tout je serais à toi… comme toi tu le seras… dit-il en passant ses doigts sur les cheveux fins de Clark.

Dans son lit, Lex avait l'impression que depuis que Merlin et Arthur avaient débarquée au milieu de son salon que tout semblait trop simple. Il devenait plus sage au contact de Clark et cela lui plaisait. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir, il profitait de l'instant, pour le reste, il verrait plus tard. Il avait encore le cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine parce que son brun lui avait dit son secret. Les doigts encore dans les cheveux de son amant, il désirait ardemment à ce que leur vie se passe à merveille. Il sentait les respirations de Clark contre son torse et comprit qu'il s'était endormi.

— Je t'aime Clark, chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour.

.

Merlin ne s'était pas endormi, il détaillait chaque trait d'Arthur. Son visage resplendissait sous les rayons du soleil. Il le trouvait beau et endormi, il avait l'air d'un ange… Il passa ses doigts fins d'une caresse sur les chevelures dorées de son amant et posa un baiser sur chaque paupière.

— Je t'aime Arthur…

Arthur bougea légèrement la tête et le contempla. Merlin avait beau paraitre idiot, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas… Ce n'était que sa manière pour se défendre de ses sentiments contre lui. Il se souvint encore de leur rencontre. Une audace bien ancrée dans sa personnalité qui l'avait aimé au premier abord… puis comme un destin, son père le promu en tant que son valet. Il sourit à se souvenir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Merlin en enlevant ses doigts.

— Ho rien… je me rappelais juste de notre première rencontre… dit-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres. Toi et tes remarques… Arthur embrassa le cou du brun… Toi et tes paroles trop sages pour être les tiennes…

Le prince passa une main sous le dos de Merlin et l'autre sous sa tête. Leurs corps répondaient chaudement à leur étreinte. Passant ses lèvres de ce cou à son oreille, Merlin ne put réprimer ses gémissements.

— Tu m'as conquis… parce que tu es simplement toi… et c'est comme ça que je t'aime…

Lentement, le blond s'empara des deux poignets de son amant, les serrant d'une main au-dessus de la tête du brun. Il se posa sur le côté et déposa des baisers papillon sur tout le torse et son autre main se baladait sur le bas du corps, parcourant la peau douce et chaude de son amant. Arthur se releva doucement sous les gémissements plaintifs de celui-ci et lui chuchota :

— Merlin je veux être tiens…

Le jeune sorcier frémit et s'empourpra encore plus sous sa demande. Le regard du blond était magnifique à cet instant et sans attendre, Merlin se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Sous la chaleur de l'été, les amants profitèrent encore de leur moment d'intimité. Rien ne semblait les perturber, ils étaient seuls avec leurs sentiments.

.

Clark fut le premier à se réveiller suivit de son amant qui lui prit la main. Lex adorait la lui tenir… et pourtant cela ne lui était jamais arrivé à ce point. Sans vraiment se parler, la faim se faisait ressentir. Ils sortirent en direction de la cuisine lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Arthur s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes hommes qui, à leurs étonnements, se tenaient de la même manière qu'eux. Ils se regardèrent tous avec une lueur d'amusement dans leurs yeux. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine quand ils croisèrent Enrique.

— Monsieur Lex, désirez-vous que je vous prépare, à vos amis et vous, le repas dans la grande salle.

— Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus, merci Enrique.

En attendant que tout soit prêt, ils s'installèrent dans la salle où tout avait commencé. Chaque couple prit place sur les canapés du salon sans se lâcher les mains. Personne n'osait briser ce silence apaisant. Puis Lex décida de parler en premier :

— Merlin tu as regardé pour ton sort ou ton incantation ?

A cette question, il rougit en passant son regard de son amant à celui de Lex, mal à l'aise, il répondit :

— J'étais occupé…

Le ton était presque inaudible mais quand il croisa le visage ahuri de Clark, Merlin cacha sa tête aux creux du cou d'Arthur.

— Ha c'est bon, oui… je n'ai pas cherché… bafouillait-il…

Arthur adorait le voir agir ainsi, tout aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il le serra encore plus contre lui. Quant à Lex qui avait d'abord regardé Clark puis comprenant la réaction du brun, sourit devant cette scène. Arthur se mit à regarder autour de lui puis un trou retint son attention. Clark suivit le mouvement et du mieux qu'il pouvait, il regarda Lex :

— Ha… je suis désolé Lex…

Le maitre des lieux fixa enfin le mur et éclata de rire.

— Je te savais résistant mais là tu m'en bouches un coin…

— Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il en boudant devant son amant.

Clark dirigea son regard presque suppliant à Merlin qui comprit son geste. Le jeune sorcier se leva du canapé et de ses yeux dorés le mur redevint à son état initial quand soudain ils entendirent quelqu'un s'effondrer. Tous les quatre tournèrent la tête au niveau de la porte et aperçurent qu'Enrique avait dû être choqué… Clark le porta jusqu'au canapé et le laissa se reprendre, s'il se reprenait, et ils partirent dans la grande salle.

.

Pendant que tout le monde s'installait, Arthur alla aux toilettes. Puis Lex dut les laisser deux minutes pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée d'où retentit le son de la sonnette. Le maitre des lieux revint aussi vite accompagné de Chloé. Elle salua l'assemblée puis son regard s'attarda sur Merlin.

— On ne serait pas déjà rencontré ? Dit-elle en pointant son index sur ce dernier.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête d'un air étonné. Elle se retourna subitement sur Clark :

— Dis-moi Clark, je voulais te demander si je pouvais venir avec toi pour le dossier d'inscription à l'université.

— Oui pourquoi ?

— Ma voiture est en panne et mon père ne peut pas m'y emmener.

— Y a pas de souci… mais tu es venue comment ? demanda Clark.

— On m'a déposé mais on m'attend dehors, alors je ne vais pas trainer.

Elle fit un signe de la main à l'assemblé et sortit de la salle avec Clark. Chloé sentait que quelque chose se passait sous ce toit mais ne dit rien. Devant la porte, elle fit la bise à son ami et avant de le laisser, elle aperçut Arthur au loin. Bizarre… Elle fixa ensuite le brun et lui demanda :

— Comment cela fait que tu connaisses Arthur ?

Il se pencha un peu plus, complètement égaré par sa question.

— Oui, Arthur Pentelton ?

Il crut une seconde qu'il allait s'évanouir…

— Non ce n'est pas lui alors…

— Pourtant je jurerais que c'était lui, enfin bon, bref j'ai peut-être besoin de lunette. Bise et viens me chercher à 14h.

**.**

**Et voilà.**

**.**

.


	9. ATLT9

**CHAPITRE 9 /** Réalité

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous autour de la table, quand Clark les rejoignit. Au pas la porte, il contemplait l'image devant lui ou du moins la scène que lui offrait ses amis. Il passa son regard d'abord sur Lex, dieu comme il l'aimait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'aimer avant de s'être rendu compte qu'il souhaitait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Puis il détailla Arthur qui souriait en regardant Merlin. Clark pouvait lire ou même ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait envers son valet. La joie se dessinait sur son visage et cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Lui qui, au début, ne l'appréciait pas du tout avec ses grands airs. Et pour finir, il fixa le sorcier. Il avait cette intime conviction qu'il n'y avait pas de hasard à leur présence ici et maintenant. Clark se sentait proche de lui puisqu'en un sens, ils vivaient tous les deux à peu près la même histoire.<p>

.

— Hé beau brun, tu t'amènes ! s'écria Lex en l'apercevant.

Souriant, il se posa sur sa chaise à côté de son homme et commença à se servir.

— Alors dis-moi, Merlin, comment vas-tu faire pour vous renvoyer là-bas ? demanda le maitre des lieux.

— J'ai juste à réciter le sort… sa voix était empreinte de tristesse et Clark le ressentit violement qu'il crut s'effondrer en pleurant.

Il ne pensait pas nouer autant d'amitié envers eux. Il appréciait même Arthur avec son caractère bien à lui, mais le découvrir sous cet angle, lui montrait combien les gens pouvaient se cacher derrière un masque. Comme pour Lex, il avait vu au-delà de son apparence et il aimait cet homme qui savait être avec lui et cela le comblait. Un silence prit place sans qu'aucun ne parlèrent. Merlin savait ce qui lui restait à faire et cela était la partie la plus difficile. Il n'avait pas le droit d'arracher un roi pour lui. Camelot avait besoin d'Arthur bien plus que lui-même. A la fin du repas, Merlin et Clark débarrassèrent la table et se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-t-il en déposant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le jeune sorcier le fixa un instant, le cœur battant, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

— Arthur et moi ne pourrons pas continuer ainsi…

Voyant que Clark allait lui répondre, il reprit difficilement :

— Je ne peux pas… Camelot a besoin d'un roi et plus tard, Arthur devra donner un héritier, chose que je ne peux, hélas lui donner…

— Il y a surement un…

— Non, quand nous retournerons là-bas, j'effacerais nos mémoires pour ne pas souffrir… dit-il en relevant son regard brillant sur son ami.

Clark savait que Merlin avait raison et cela ne faisait que le blesser encore plus.

— Ne sois pas désolé pour nous. Je sais qu'il est mon âme sœur et qu'à travers le temps, un jour nous nous retrouverons…

— Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda Clark sans cacher son désarroi.

Merlin lui sourit mystérieusement :

— Excalibur me l'a en quelque sorte fait comprendre. A chaque génération, nos âmes reviennent, pas forcément avec nos souvenirs…

— Si tu n'as pas de souvenirs comment tu pourras… coupa son ami.

— Un jour, Clark, tu verras… tu sauras quoi faire et ce, au bon moment, avait-il dit en plongeant son regard sur son ami.

Clark ne comprenait pas mais il avait confiance en lui. Puis son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'ils allaient bientôt partir.

Il ne pensait pas s'être si vite attaché et pour une fois, il était compris d'une personne qui lui ressemblait. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Lex et essayait ne serait-ce, un instant, de comprendre Merlin sans sa moitié. Il avait du mal à le concevoir et il était touché par cette force que Merlin détenait et de cette volonté d'accepter. Même s'il était aidé de la magie, comment allait-il se retrouver ? Il avait beau tout retourné toutes ses questions dans sa tête, il n'y arrivait pas.

— Clark, entendit-il.

Merlin le fixait d'un regard compatissant et Clark lui murmura :

— Je suis désolé Merlin… mais tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intègre et tu me surprends… et quoique je puisse faire, je le ferais.

.

Arthur, qui était resté avec Lex, discutait avec lui. Le maitre des lieux était curieux de savoir comment ils allaient devoir faire pour cacher leurs relations au royaume. Lex lui posa donc la question et avec un peu plus réflexion, Arthur lui répondit tristement :

— Il n'y a pas de place pour notre union. Mon peuple compte sur moi pour veiller sur le royaume.

Et doucement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les balaya de ses deux mains. Puis relevant son regard humide sur Lex, il ajouta :

— Merlin et moi n'en avons pas parlé mais nous le savons tous les deux…

Lex était à la fois ému et déçu. Comment vivre auprès de la personne qu'on aime sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste ? Il voyait à travers les paroles du prince combien il était encore plus vulnérable, combien cela devait le faire souffrir. Parfois, Lex se disait qu'il avait beaucoup en commun. Un père, qui souhaitait le voir reprendre sa relève, avait déjà tracé toute leur vie. Le Luthor connaissait ce côté mais sans Clark à ses côtés, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Alors, que répondre à Arthur, devant cela ? La seule chose qu'il fit, ce fut de lui poser sa main sur la sienne. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, de simple geste suffisait et Arthur avait accepté durement cette réalité.

.

Arthur demanda à Lex la permission de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui ou devant eux. Il courait presque et une fois dans la pièce, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il avait beau se convaincre que les choses devaient être ainsi, il ne pouvait pas admettre que son amour pour Merlin était simplement une amourette. Plus il y pensait et plus ses larmes redoublaient. Il trouvait que sa vie était injuste et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir su. Mais comment vivre si celui qu'on aime vous aime d'un amour identique ? Comment survivre en croisant son regard brillant ? Puis perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une paire de bras l'entouré. Il ne se retourna pas, il avait trop mal pour affronter Merlin.

.

Le brun avait rejoint Arthur et quand il le vit en position de fœtus, son cœur se pinça. Il comprenait son chagrin et tout comme lui, il devait faire face à leur avenir. Merlin se colla à lui et approcha ses lèvres aux oreilles d'Arthur :

— Je serais toujours auprès de toi. Je serais toujours là…

Il le serra encore plus comme pour être sûr que le corps chaud d'Arthur était bien présent. Arthur aimait entendre son amant. Il aimait le sentir près de lui. Alors, il se retourna et lui dit :

— Je t'aime tellement que je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter ma vie à Camelot sans pouvoir…

Merlin le fit taire avec un baiser, baiser qui fut partagé.

— Arthur, commença le brun, tu n'auras pas à la supporter. J'utiliserai ma magie pour effacer ces moments…

Tout en parlant, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il continua entre ses sanglots :

— Je ferais de même… pour moi… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre en sachant que je t'aime…

Merlin embrassa à nouveau passionnément son prince puis il ajouta comme une promesse :

— Dans une prochaine vie Arthur, je te promets… que je te retrouverais…

Cette fois, ce fut le prince qui prit Merlin dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et lui répondit :

— Je crois en toi Merlin… je t'aime et je sais que tu me retrouveras.

_ Il y a toujours une raison et je sais qu'Excalibur ne nous a pas amenés ici juste pour qu'on se rende compte de notre amour et que tout ça soit oublier… alors j'ai cette certitude qu'on se reverra.

Puis mentalement pour lui-même '' Ici dans cette vie, avec Alexandre et Clark''. Sur cette note, Arthur et Merlin restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils voulaient savourer leur bonheur d'être ensemble, de s'aimer tant qu'ils leur restaient du temps… car ce soir, ils repartiront.

.

Dans le grand salon, Clark et Lex s'apprêtaient à regarder un film lorsque Enrique fit entrer Cloé.

— Salut Clark, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue puis en faisant de même à Lex.

Ce dernier fut surpris parce qu'elle ne lui accordait jamais autant d'attention. À sa mine, Cloé lui dit de but en blanc :

— Je sais tout alors ne me faites pas languir, je sais que vous avez enfin franchi le cap du '' tu m'aimes ? Ou pas ?''

Devant deux paires des yeux médusés, elle ajouta :

— Je ne suis pas reporter pour rien… je vois tout, dit-elle en plissant son regard.

— Ok Chloé, coupa Clark un peu mal à l'aise, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es parti i peine deux heures…

Sans leur répondre, elle se permit de s'assoir sur le canapé blanc et leur tendit un journal français. Clark le regardait et son regard accrocha l'image d'un homme qui ressemblait à Arthur. Lex curieux se pencha et put traduire à haute voix :

_Le fils prodige, Arthur Pentelton, vient de perdre ses parents à l'âge de vingt-deux ans._

Clark et son amant se regardèrent comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor.

**.**

**Hé hé Voilà !**

**.**


	10. ATLT10

Dernier chapitre mais un second volet voit le jour pour une suite… Merci

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 ** Retour

* * *

><p>Arthur ne voulait pas lâcher Merlin. C'était trop difficile pour lui. Retourner là-bas serait reprendre le cours de leurs vies respectifs et il ne le voulait pas. La tête contre l'épaule du brun, il lui demanda :<p>

— Est-ce qu'au moins j'aurais quelques souvenirs ?

— Non... chuchota Merlin.

Un rictus s'était formé sur ses lèvres princières puis elle se transforma en une douloureuse moue, le faisant craquer. Il sanglota tout contre Merlin.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore, put-il dire entre ses larmes.

— Toujours Arthur.

Merlin souffrait de le voir ainsi. Pour la première fois, il voyait l'homme qu'il était. Pas celui dont il avait dû supporter tout au long de sa courte vie à ses côté, non, il était l'homme qui savait et souhaitait seulement continuer à l'aimer. Le jeune sorcier ne pleurait pas, bien qu'il ait la gorge nouée, il se retenait parce que voir Arthur dans cet état lui montrait l'ampleur de son amour et pour rien au monde, il aurait échangé cet instant. Fermant ses yeux, il huma lentement son odeur.

— Si nous arrivons au même moment que nous étions partis, pourquoi ne pas rester encore un peu ? Tenta le blond.

— Plus nous resterons et plus nous ne voudrons plus partir, lui répondit-il sans cacher sa tristesse.

Bien que cela ne fasse qu'un jour qu'ils étaient là, Merlin avait senti sa magie qui le quittait. Il connaissait la cause de cet effet et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'effondrer. Il devait retourner à Camelot car un jour, oui, il retrouvera son prince.

— Je n'aime pas quand tu as raison… chuchota Arthur en se calant près de son brun.

Puis, le soir étant déjà si vite arrivé, ils descendirent accoutrer de leurs vêtements. Main dans la main, leurs cœurs serrés, ils allaient retourner à leur vie.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, Arthur, les yeux rougis, serra son ami Lex.

— Merci… merci pour tout, bredouilla le blond à son oreille.

Lex, troublé, tenta de cacher ses émotions mais en croisant le regard de ce dernier, il laissa échapper ses larmes. Merlin avait pris son ami Clark en aparté et lui souffla quelques phrases qu'il garda pour lui. Le remerciant de tout son cœur pour leur compréhension d'être resté dans leur chambre, il lui donna deux objets que Clark rangea immédiatement dans sa poche. Puis vint au tour d'Arthur de dire adieu à Clark. Le blond n'avait plus la force d'émettre un son, alors seulement son ami lui murmura :

— C'est loin d'être d'un adieu…

Arthur releva son regard et intérieurement, il avait la même lueur que son Merlin. Il sourit enfin, en se disant qu'il lui ressemblait. Merlin serra Lex et sans un mot, il rejoignit Arthur au milieu de la pièce où ils avaient atterri la veille. Lex hésita quelques minutes mais osa demander à Merlin :

— Pourquoi le rouge et le bleu ?

A cette question Clark fixa son amant d'un regard interrogateur…

— Le rouge pour la couleur du feu, la force et peut-être même que je pourrais dire aujourd'hui la passion, avait-il répondu en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

Merlin fit une pause en insistant tendrement son amant dans les yeux :

— Le bleu pour la sérénité, la foi et peut-être ajouter la couleur des yeux de mon âme sœur… finit-il par murmurer…

Arthur serra ses doigts contre ceux de Merlin. Son cœur lui appartenait, la poitrine compressée, il lui déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses joues. Lex s'avança avec l'épée entre les mains. Subitement, Arthur s'interposa entre Merlin et Lex et dans un dernier espoir, il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

— Tu es sûr Merlin ?

Il y avait une telle douleur dans ses yeux que Merlin crut qu'il allait craquer à son tour. Mais sa raison était la plus forte. Il encercla son prince et lui chuchota :

— Souviens-toi Arthur, un jour je te retrouverais…

Le brun s'autorisa une pause et ajouta :

— Je suis le centre de ta vie, tu es mon cercle… nous nous complétons…

Il embrassa tendrement le prince qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Merlin recula en lui souriant et il posa sa main sur la tête de son bien-aimé. Ses yeux étincelants devinrent dorés puis Arthur s'écroula sur le torse de Merlin. Clark, le regard humide et une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri, était touché par leurs échanges et leurs gestes si attachants. Lex, quant à lui, était prêt à les retenir. Jamais en tant que Luthor, il n'avait laissé ses sentiments aller au-delà de sa raison mais, en ce jour, il voulait qu'ils restent.

Mais Clark le retint de ses bras et tout contre lui, il sentait son amant partir dans une douloureuse tristesse. Jamais Clark ne l'avait vu ainsi… le masque était définitivement tombé… Merlin posa son prince au sol et prit son épée entre ses mains.

— Quand nous serons partis, avait articulé ce dernier dont la voix trahissait sa décision, prenait soin d'elle… Excalibur mérite d'être en de bonnes mains…

Devant ses amis, Merlin récita le sort en caressant la lame. Il dut se reprendre à deux fois, car sa magie avait faibli et en insistant, il y parvint. Puis dans un silence, les deux voyageurs disparurent.

.

Lex et Clark n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans la salle. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient agenouillés. L'épée était seule, là où s'étaient trouvés quelques minutes plutôt leurs deux amis. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et tous leurs corps tremblaient. Lex se saisit soudainement de l'épée et espérait qu'elle scintillerait à nouveau. Ses yeux devinrent subitement flous. Il se mit à crier quand Clark le blottit encore dans ses bras.

— Je sais Lex… ça me fait aussi mal… chuchota le brun.

Lex sentait les doigts de Clark se poser doucement sur sa tête.

— Jamais… jamais je ne voudrais que tu me laisses, jamais je ne voudrais… le reste s'éteignit dans la gorge du Luthor.

Alors Clark l'embrassa fiévreusement, le faisant allonger à même le sol. Il voulait pouvoir sentir l'homme qu'il aimait vibrer sous ses mains, frémir sous ses caresses… Clark voulait lui faire oublier cette peine que lui-même éprouvait. Lex se laissa emporter par le corps de son amant. Il le voulait maintenant. Il leva son regard meurtri et Clark, de ses yeux émeraude, lui montrait tout son amour. Peu importe l'âge, peu importe la manière… Ils désiraient tous les deux sentir et partager leurs émotions. Et dans leurs gestes, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient et la chaleur de leurs peaux s'imprégnait de son autre.

Lex se laissa guider par son amant qui le transporta très vite dans leur chambre. Ils ne voulaient pas oublier leurs amis, non ils voulaient seulement effacer cette tristesse. Clark s'allongea à côté de son homme et lui murmura :

— Jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais…

Tous les deux, corps contre corps, pantelants, s'adonnèrent pour la première fois aux joies de se découvrir. Et la peur de Clark s'envola car malgré ses pouvoirs, il savait l'amadouer pour enfin sentir toutes les caresses de son amant.

.

Merlin était arrivé à leur époque et il fut surpris d'apercevoir Kilgarah. Avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, ce dernier lui dit :

— Je t'ai senti partir loin, jeune sorcier. Et je sais que rien ne se fait sans qu'il y ait une raison à cela.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il connaissait son destin et il comptait l'effectuer aux côté d'Arthur.

— Il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre place et je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu oublies tout…

En entendant ses mots, le jeune sorcier réalisa combien il ne voulait pas. Il s'agenouilla près du corps de celui qui fut un temps son amant et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée. Merlin releva son regard humide mais encore une fois, Kilgarah le coupa :

— Merlin, tu as tant de chose à découvrir et ce qu'Excalibur t'a montré est la raison pour qu'un jour, jeune sorcier, tu te souviennes… Mais en ces temps où l'équilibre d'Albion est encore fragile, tu as un destin à accomplir.

Un vent plus frais se fit sentir faisant frémir Merlin.

— Merlin, le fait que vous ayez vécu cet instant loin de cette époque, signifie que vous le savez. Et même si votre mémoire est effacé… Votre âme le sait et c'est dans cette âme que naitra la force d'Arthur.

Le dragon était peiné de le voir ainsi et pour le consoler, il lui murmura en tant que frère :

— Merlin, je veillerais à ce qu'un jour ton amour pour le futur roi te soit dévoilé avant qu'une autre vie s'offre à vous. Je veillerais sur vos âmes, parce que nous dragon, lorsque notre ère touchera à sa fin, avons le pouvoir de réaliser le souhait de notre seigneur.

Le brun le regardait toujours, reconnaissant de savoir qu'un jour Kilgarah veillerait sur leurs âmes.

— Il est temps maintenant…

Kilgarah énonça le sort qui effaça la mémoire de Merlin. Ce dernier s'écroula. Le dragon sourit face au vent. Son cœur partageait les émotions du jeune sorcier et comme ses confrères, morts, il avait maintenant un destin à accomplir. Destin qu'il accomplira dans un avenir lointain. Il se pencha sur les deux corps et murmura :

— Toi Merlin qui veille sans cesse sur Arthur, sache que moi, je veillerais toujours sur toi… sur vous…

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Merlin souriait au jeune prince. Le cœur léger, il avait coutume de sortir son crétin royal de ses batailles mais depuis le retour de leur sortie, il avait une intime conviction qu'Arthur serait le plus grand roi et encore plus pour lui. Avec le temps, Merlin devint un ami intime. Il était le point de repère pour Arthur et parfois, ce roi, que tout Albion avait attendu, se laissait consoler par celui qui deviendra Merlin l'enchanteur.

Arthur ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie soudaine de mieux connaitre son valet. Mais, dans son cœur, il y puisait sa force à chaque fois qu'un sorcier s'attaquait à son royaume. Et malgré qu'il se maria avec Guenièvre, quelque part une ombre lumineuse et aimante suivait son âme… Un amour inavoué en cette époque… mais chaque chose à son temps. Un jour avant qu'il ne sonnera son heure, il le lui dira.

Le temps des vies Arthurienne était déjà bien loin pour Lex et Clark. Durant les jours qui ont suivi leur départ, ils se demandaient s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais lorsqu'ils regardaient leurs bracelets en cuir, ils savaient que tout était vrai.

* * *

><p>Fin de ce volet. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lancer l'histoire. J'espère que la suite sera plus captivante.<p>

.

Laissez une petite review, même si la fic date, cela fait toujours plaisir :)

La suite **'' A travers tes yeux ''**

**.**

Merci de me suivre. ( pensez à faire un tour sur le profil pour les mise à jour des fics. )

.

Anath


End file.
